Atap Sekolah
by Lala Yoichi
Summary: "Aku tahu, kau juga mencintaiku, U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke." Celetuk Sakura sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya jenaka. Sasuke berdecak melihat ekspresi konyol Sakura yang mau tak mau membuatnya mendengus menahan tawanya. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Nona." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai remeh. Sakura bersidekap menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang./RnR? :D


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Atap Sekolah © Lala Yoichi**

 **Warning:**

 **Fic abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, garing, ide pasaran,**

 **judul tidak sesuai dengan isi dan lain-lain.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **But review, please? #plakk :v**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Surai merah muda itu menari mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus lembut. _Emerald_ yang selalu berbinar penuh semangat ia sembunyikan di balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Tak lupa, senyum kecil merekah di bibir peachnya yang lembut. Sakura begitu menyukai tempat ini, tempat damai yang jarang dikunjungi oleh murid-murid lainnya, atap sekolah. Dari atas, Sakura bisa menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya lembut dan bagian yang paling ia sukai adalah ia bisa melihat setiap sudut sekolah karena jarak pandangan yang lebih luas. Tentu saja gadis berambut _pink_ itu tidak sendirian, sejak kejadian di perpustakaan dua minggu yang lalu, pemuda berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam yang anehnya membuat para gadis klepek-klepek itu selalu mengikuti kemanapun Sakura melangkah. Well, itu karena Sakura yang memaksanya atau jika tidak dia akan merajuk dan bla bla bla. Kata terlarang akan terlontar dari bibir gadis pecinta makanan manis itu. Dan sekarang, pemuda tampan itu tengah serius membaca novel misteri dengan damainya. Hingga sebuah tangan menghantam keras wajahnya dan merusak kesenangannya.

"Damainyaaa…" ucap Sakura sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya yang dengan sengaja ia kenakan ke wajah pemuda di sampingnya. Sakura menoleh ke arah samping dimana Sasuke berada sambil tersenyum jahil saat melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah datar Sasuke.

"Ck, menyebalkan." Gerutu Sasuke sambil menjauhkan tangan Sakura dari wajahnya. Bukannya minta maaf, Sakura malah tertawa geli. Ia senang sekali mengganggu Sasuke yang sedang serius membaca. Karena ia kesal, setiap kali Sasuke membaca maka dia akan dilupakan. Ck, menyebalkan.

"Ahahaha… lihat wajahmu,Sasuke! Jelek sekali! Hahaha…"

"Berisik!" pemuda yang menjadi idola di Konoha itupun membalikkan badannya, punggungnya ia sandarkan pada besi pembatas yang mengelilingi atap sekolah. Tangan kanannya memegang novel dan tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya yang sempat tertunda karena gangguan gadis pink di sampingnya. Sedangkan Sakura? Dia tertegun menatap Sasuke, menurutnya saat ini Sasuke terlihat begitu keren, apalagi saat angin bertiup memainkan surai hitamnya. Pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sakura, ia… terjerat dalam pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hei…" panggil Sakura pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hn."

"Sasuke…" mendengus kesal, Sasuke berhenti membaca dan menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke malas. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan ikut bersandar pada besi pembatas. Ia selipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga, tapi tetap saja angin kembali membuatnya berantakan.

"Aku jatuh cinta." Bisik Sakura pelan, tapi masih terdengar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menutup novelnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. Kini ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sepasang _onyx_ yang biasanya menatap tajam kini sedikit melembut.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke yang menatap lurus ke depan.

"Sepertinya sih begitu, hehe…" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar menatap Sasuke yang masih memandang ke depan.

"Dengan siapa? Denganku?" tanya Sasuke yang kini menoleh ke arah Sakura. Manik hijau itu membulat sempurna mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Eh?! Da-darimana kau tahu?!" Sakura begitu terkejut dibuatnya, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa tahu? Apakah mungkin pemuda itu bisa membaca pikiran orang lain?

"Bodoh!" gumam Sasuke sambil menyentil dahi lebar Sakura dengan keras.

"A-aduh… kenapa kau malah menyentilku? Mana sakit sekali lagi." ringis Sakura sambil menyentuh keningnya. Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian menarik kepala _pink_ Sakura dan menyatukan kening mereka. Tindakan Sasuke membuat pipi Sakura kembali memanas dan jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Apalagi manik hitam Sasuke terus mengebor manik hijau miliknya. 'Gleg' Sakura menelan ludah, gugup.

"Sakura… Kau selalu mengatakan itu... berkali-kali." Bisik Sasuke, kemudian kembali menyentil dahi lebarnya. Dengan spontan Sakura menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke.

"Itu salahmu yang selalu membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali, bodoh!" celetuk Sakura kesal. Dengan pelan ia mengelus dahinya yang terasa nyeri. Sasuke mendengus kemudian membalikkan badan.

"Bodoh." Gumamnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke hanya diam memandang lurus ke bawah. Entah apa yang sedang ia perhatikan sekarang. Tak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun diantara mereka. Hanya deru angin yang terdengar lembut di telinga.

"Aku tahu, kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku Sasuke." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. Sasuke menoleh, onyxnya memincing menatap Sakura yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Apa maksudmu,hah?"

"Aku tahu, kau juga mencintaiku, U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke." Celetuk Sakura sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya jenaka. Sasuke berdecak melihat ekspresi konyol Sakura yang mau tak mau membuatnya mendengus menahan tawanya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Nona." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai remeh. Sakura bersidekap menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak percaya diri jika pangeran Uchiha yang dikenal akan sikap dinginnya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanku dan dengan tidak romantis memaksaku untuk menjadi pacarnya?" balas Sakura dengan nada mengejek. Sasuke yang merasa tertohok dengan kata-kata Sakura hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Melihat Sasuke tidak berkutik membuat Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'Cup'

Senyum Sakura luntur setelah dengan cepat Sasuke mencuri ciuman di pipi kirinya.

"Itu hukuman karena sudah membuatku kesal." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sakura yang masih membeku dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

Tik

Tik

Tik

"Pantat ayaaam!" Sasuke tidak memperdulikan teriakan Sakura, dia hanya terkekeh pelan dan terus melangkah. Tak ada yang boleh menang dari Uchiha Sasuke, termasuk kekasih _pink_ nya sekalipun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Ingin tahu kejadian apa yang terjadi di perpustakaan? Baca fic saya yang berjudul 'Perpustakaan' dan tinggalkan jejak! *promosi* #plaakk :D

Aneh kah? Gaje kah? Mengecewakan? Wkwk, maklum saya masih belajar :'D

Akhir kata dari saya…

 **Review, please? :'D**


End file.
